Charmed Dark Kingdom
by Cayne Salem
Summary: This a future based story on the life for a Charmed one named Allen Rexx Halliwell; he is the son of Ace Cayne Halliwell; who is the son of Prue Halliwell


**Charmed: 'Dark Kingdom Part 1'**

--Year 3031--

A heavy darkness surfaces across the sky of California, which used to have a sun shining down upon it. But that was years ago now a black cloud covers the sky. In the year of 3014 a war broke out, now this was not a war between countries, no, this war was between magical beings--more importantly good and evil--in which my father's were apart of. I have two sisters, six brothers, one step-brother and one step-sister we are the lost ones left that are strong enough to battle back. My siblings have all moved away from our ancestry home the Halliwell Manor, but I have stayed; not only to protect it and the Book of Shadows but to draw on the ancient power of our family line. About a year ago five magical beings showed up on my door step, they said that they were here to protect and follow me--they didn't explain anything to me--in fact they still haven't. I don't know what to do.

My name is Allen Rexx Halliwell and this is my life…..I wake up like I always do in the blackest of nights that's how the worlds leader likes it. The person or being--if like-- that took over is a woman named Queen Bansheera, she is the Goddess of Pain an apparently she is related to me. She is the Great-Great-Grandmother of my father; Ace. I walk to my window but walk away. I never look out my window cause there's nothing to see. All that remains is a desert waste land of what used to be California. The only house that remains standing is mine and that's only because the spirits of my family line protect it; the Elders used what little power they had left to release the spirits just as Hecuba--another relative--was about to blast it. As I stan here I look over the last photo my family took before all this began--I was only three--a knock on my door brings me back to reality. "Allen, you up?"

I open my door and standing there is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. Her hair is a light brown and her eye's are green and she's wearing a light blue and white dress. Her names is Aita Yuu; she is an Elvin Mage for the land of Elfanega who can control the electromagnetic spectrum of the Earth. "Yeah." "Are you ready to train?" She asked me. "Yeah just let my change." "Okay, I'll be waiting downstairs for you." She turned and walked away. I closed the door. Then I walked over to my bed and tapped my boyfriend on the shoulder. My boyfriend's name is Darnel; he's a Dark Elf from the same land as Aita, but his hair is white with black highlights and his eyes are white--he said they help him see in total darkness--We've been together ever since he came to me a year ago and I love him with all my heart. "Yeah?" his voice was but a whisper. "I'm going to train with Aita." "Okay." he rolled over and went back to sleep.

_--Year 3014--_

_Ace and Clark are walking through the park holding the hand of their three year old son; Allen. All of their other kids have gone to spend time with their other parent. Just as they past a swing set a black cloud covers the sky blocking out the sun, Ace looked up, "Clark take Allen and go home." Clark just starred at Ace, "No, I won't leave you." "You have to go. Someone has to stay alive for our children." Ace said. "But Ace I don't want to lose you." Clark said as he place his hand on his arm. "Just go." Ace hissed. "Okay, I love you." Clark said; he then scooped up Allen and ran towards their car. Ace stood there as smoke seeped from the cloud and as it neared the ground black clothed beings appeared. They surrounded Ace and locked arms, "This can't be good." Just then the smoke formed the body of a woman; she's wearing a long black dress and her hair is black with gray streaks. "Hello, nephew." "How did you find me?" Ace asked. "Did you really think you could hide from. You can never hide from the Dark Queen." "Why are you here?" Ace asked. "Why to kill you what else." Deanna said. "You can't kill me otherwise you would've done it already." Ace said. "Oh you see that's where you're wrong my dear boy. You see I can kill you I just choose not to. We wanted you to suffer before we killed and I think we succeed on doing that. I mean we killed your mother, then your aunts and lastly your cousins. Oh you've suffered enough now you die." Deanna said. "And next are your children." "You stay away from them." Ace hissed. "Sorry, I can't. You see they have to die. With them gone so ends the Halliwell line." Deanna said. _

"_I won't let you." Ace said as lightning swirled around his body. He then lifted his hands and projected the lightning at her, but she lifted her hand and deflected it back at him; sending him spiraling to the ground. Deanna walked towards and knelt down beside him as he moaned in pain. She then grabbed his face, "You are pathetic, you have all this power and yet you refuse to use it just like your father. You know he to was all powerful and refused to use it, he was afraid of what it might do to him. Afraid of what he might do to his loved ones, you see when your father used his full power he was unstoppable and he killed anyone in his way. Well, now you die and the power passes on to another family member might even be one of your own sons." As she stood up her right index finger nail grew, "Farewell, I'll tell your kids goodbye for you." She reached back but just as she was about to lunge forward someone burst through her shadows warriors and tackled her which sent flying through a brick wall. "Ace, get up!" Clark yelled. Ace blinked his eyes, "C-Clark?" "Get up!" Clark shouted. "Where's Allen?" Ace asked. "He's safe with Lara." Clark said. Ace finally snapped back into reality as to where he was and what was happening, he quickly jumped to his feet. He then clapped his hands together and sent off a telekinetic energy wave that sent every shadow warrior flying backwards. Ace grabbed Clark's wrist and vanished in a puff of smoke. Deanna slowly walked through the hole in the brick wall, "Damn I broke my nail." She looked at her broken nail with blood dripping off of it._

--Year 3031--

As I walk down the stairs I can see the figure of Aita; she has become my teacher--as has everyone else--she is teaching me how to control my telekinesis and ability to freeze better. Darnel is teaching me how to fight. Nimue Zaria; who's a sorceress, is teaching me on how to make potions and cast spells. Shaka Raan; who's a warlock that has complete control over his body's density is teaching me on how to better apply my super-strength. And Pelia Lavilla; who's a gypsy is teaching me how to control my premonitions--which is really hard--and contact the spirit world. "I'm ready." "Good. Let's go." Aita said. As I follow her to the door I pass a photo of my dads embracing each other. God, I wish they were still alive--we all do--my older brother; Pierce, always told us that they died fighting for us so we could have a future. If that's true is this the future they wanted for us? Did really want us to live in a war throne world fearing for our lives? Binging separated from each other? This can't be the future they wanted for us. Who would want a future like this for their children? "Are you ready?" Aita called out to me. "Yeah." "Okay, I want you to freeze only. No telekinesis, okay." Aita said. "Okay, I'll try. I haven't been able to freeze anything in awhile." I lied to her I just haven't been training with it like she had asked me to do. My mind has been on other things like; how we are going to beat Queen Bansheera? And, well, it's been on my relationship with Darnel there are times when just so distance and doesn't want to be around or talk to me. It hurts so much and I can't talk to anyone about it cause no one knows about us and that's how Darnel wants it. I love him too much to betray his trust. I snap back into reality cause a rock hit my head, "That hurt."

"Well, pay attention!" Aita yelled at me. "Sorry." "Okay, are you ready?" She asked. "Yes, go ahead." Aita lifted her hands, blue electricity emitted from her finger tips next thing I knew anything and everything metal was floating around her. "Umm….I'm having second thoughts about this." None sense you'll be fine. Just do everything I told you to do." Aita said. I took a deep breath and the next thing I knew all the metal objects came hurling at me. I raised my hands in a panic and I froze all the objects. "Good but you did it out of panic. You have to do it willingly." Aita said. "Alright." As she pulled all the objects back towards her I began to wonder about my brothers and sisters and how they are doing I haven't heard from them since they all left. Pierce thought it would be best if we parted so Queen Bansheera would have to divided her forces if she planed an attack on us. I don't like being apart from my brothers and sisters, they were my protectors. They have been through fights like this I haven't. I miss my brother; James the most he was always there for me. When my fathers died, although, he couldn't help raise me he was there for me. He was the first one I came out to. He helped me come to terms with being gay, even though he's not. He helped me get out of my relationship with my first boyfriend, my first boyfriend's name was Matthew Jo-Lee, he was twenty I was only fifteen. He cheated and beat me. He was very over protective and controlling.

One night we had the biggest fight we ever had. He came over to my house and saw me talking with my closet friend, Paul, and he accused me of cheating on him. We talked it out or rather he yelled at me. He was so loud that the neighbors called the police. When they got there I told them that we had the T.V. too loud and they left. After I closed the door he punched me died in the face. He then stood over me and told me that I was his and if I ever left him he'd kill me. When my brothers came home from P3 they found me in the corner of the living room just starring at the floor. That's the night I came out to the rest of my family. Pierce and Luckie were so pissed off that they went over to his house and beat the hell out of him. I know my family loves me but I wish they'd call once in awhile just to see how I'm doing.

_--Year 3014--_

_Clark's and Ace's bodies were formed by smoke in their penthouse once they were solid Ace fell to his knees. Clark knelt down next to him, "Are you okay?" "Yeah" Ace stated, "I'm just tired." Clark helped Ace to his feet, then to the sofa. "Ace what's going on? That's the third time you've been attacked." "I don't know Clark." Ace said. "But the next time I'm attacked you have to leave." "No, I won't let anyone hurt you." Clark said. "Clark these ladies are very powerful. I can barely take them. I won't let my kids grew up with no parents." Ace said. "But Ace." Clark stated. "No, promise me that Clark. You have to promise me that you'll leave if they came back." Ace said. "Ace, you know I can't promise something like that." Clark said. Ace placed his hand on Clark's cheek, "You have to." Ace then noticed that a black object is sticking out of Clark's left arm. "Oh god." "What?" Clark asked. "You have my aunts broken nail in your arm." Ace said. "I do?" Clark questioned. "It must've broken off when you tackled her." Ace said. "Well, let's take it out." Clark said; he wrapped his hand around it. "No, don't!" Ace shouted; as he grabbed his hand._

"_Why not?" Clark asked. "My aunt dips her nails in poison." Ace said. Clark's eyes widen, "All the more reason to remove it." "No, if you pull it out the poison will be ejected into your blood stream and you'll be dead in a few hours. Let me find a way to remove it safely." Ace said. "Okay I trust you." Clark said. "Thanks, Clark." Ace stated. As Clark and Ace leaned towards each other to kiss, this strange feeling came over Ace. "What is it?" Clark asked. "something isn't right." Ace said. "What'd you mean?" Clark asked. "I don't know. I just feel like we're not alone." Ace said as he stood up. Clark stood up next to him, "Ace no ones here but us." Ace walked forward slowly, "I just can't shake this feeling." Clark starred at Ace in disbelief and confusion, "Ace no one is here." "There is, I just don't know where they are." Ace said. "Okay maybe you should lay down, Ace." Clark said as he placed his hands on Ace's shoulders. "I'm not going crazy." Ace snapped. Clark pulled back, "I know that but you did say you are tired." "Look I know I'm tired but I'm not imagine this okay." Ace said. "Someone is here I just don't know where. I can feel their psychic patterns and their emotions." Clark now began to look around, "Okay so where are they?" "Don't know." Ace said, "show yourself, you coward!" _

_Just then there was an energy wave that sent both Clark and Ace flying; Ace hit the wall and Clark landed on top of their wooden table crumbling it under him. Ace in dazed saw a woman who looks to be about seven feet tall and seems to be floating in mid-air. "Who are you?" "Queen Bansheera." Ace wasted no time he waved his hands at her and she exploded into black orbs. He then went to Clark and placed him on the sofa. Queen Bansheera's body reformed behind Ace, she grabbed him by the shoulder and tossed him; sending him flying through the glass window and landing on his balcony. Queen Bansheera sat on the arm of the sofa and glided her hand across Clark's face, "get away from him!" Ace yelled. "Oh don't worry about him. I'm here to kill you not him. So long as he stays out of way he lives." Queen Bansheera said. Ace stood up, "Why? Why are you attacking me?" "Why else? To end the Halliwell line. Oh and don't worry your children are next." Queen Bansheera said. "Leave them alone." Ace stated as lightning swirled around his body. "My, my such a display of power. Well, give it your best shout. I want to feel the power of Halliwell magic." Queen Bansheera said. "Okay." Ace stated he then lifted his arms and sent the lightning at her. She just stood there as the lightning hit her and vanished, "That tickled. My turn." Ace stood there in shock--he couldn't believe that didn't hurt her--. She lifted her hands and sent black-colored lightning at him; it caused him to drop to his knees screaming in pain. "You feel that, that's all the pain you hide. You see I am known as the Goddess of Pain; which means I can control the pain in the bodies of others. All the pain you have caused demons and evil witches in past now comes upon you ten folds. Your suffering is like music to my ears. I love it." Clark's eyes shot open to the sound of Ace screaming and Queen Bansheera laughing. He then launched himself at her which caused her to release her hold on Ace. "You little shit." Queen Bansheera stated; she then lifted him by the throat. "Clark! No!" Ace shouted. "You know I was going to let you live but now you die." Queen Bansheera said. "NO!" Ace yelled. She wrapped he hand around the broken nail and yanked it out causing Clark to yell. "Let's speed up your death shall we." Her eyes turned pitch black as a black goop oozed it's way up Clark's arm and into the wound. "Now you'll be dead in two hours." Queen Bansheera turned towards Ace, "Love is such a waste always getting you into trouble and never letting you do what must be done. Oh well, more suffering for you, bye." Her body vanished in a puff of smoke. Ace ran to Clark's motionless body._

--Year 3031--

After my training with Aita I went upstairs to check on Darnel but he was nowhere to be found. I wonder where he could have gone. I don't remember seeing he leave. I would have seen him, I mean I was right outside in front of the house training. I asked Pelia and Nimue but they said they thought he was still asleep. I would have asked Shaka but he was still asleep. What the hell is going on? Why does he do this? Dose he even love me? I mean if you love someone wouldn't you want to be with them? To talk to them? To touch them? What the hell do I do? I wish James was here. A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts, so I went to open the door and standing there and on the other side is the very man I was just thinking about--not that one--my brother; James was there. The only thing I could think of to do was threw my arms around his neck and hug him. "Hey, it's okay I'm here now." That's all he whispers into my ears as he held me.

I took James up to my room I wanted to be alone with him so we could talk. I tell him about my relationship with Darnel. I talked for what seemed to be hours but it was only twenty minutes. James just sat there and listened to me when I finished he told me what always tells me that everything will be fine. He then wrapped his arms around me like he usually does. "Rexx, you have to relax and let everything play out. If Darnel loves you as much as he says he does he'll come to you and talk when he is ready." "I know I just don't want to be hurt again by someone I love." "I won't let that happen again." James said. As he hugged me Darnel came through the door, "What the hell is this?" "Dar, I can explain." I looked at James then at Darnel, "You think we can be alone?" Darnel asked. James looked into my eyes, "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'll be fine." "Okay." James got up and walked out a he did I took a deep breath, I really didn't want to be alone with Darnel. Once the door closed Darnel turned to me and began yelling at me I couldn't get a word in. Next thing I knew he raised his fist at me and the only thing I could think of do was to cover myself and say "Don't hit me!" When I looked again I saw James with his arm on Darnel's throat and he was pinned against the wall. "Don't you ever hit my brother!" James' voice had so much anger in it that I could feel his thoughts and they weren't good. Darnel was in shock it happened so fast that he was caught off guard. "Let go of me." James didn't look away from Darnel, "You okay, Rexx?" "Yeah." I told him, "Jay let Dar go." "Are you sure you're fine?" James asked me. "Yeah." James let go of Darnel, "Dar, this is my brother James Steve Marcos." I saw the look of embarrassment plaster itself on Darnel's face along with sorrow, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." "If you ever hit my brother or even think of it, I'll kill you." James said. "Okay, I won't. Trust me." Darnel said. "Remember that." James said.

It was close to eight when James left after he did Darnel and I went up to our room. We sat down on our bed and talked. "Listen I sorry I didn't mean to raise my fist at you. You know I would never hit you, you know that right?" "Yeah I know. But my brother is very protective of me my last boyfriend hit me." "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Darnel said; he then placed his arm around me. It felt so good to finally be held by him. There was such sorrow in his voice how could I not forgive him. We just laid in our bed and held each other, god, it felt good it's been so long since I've been held by him. When I wanted him to hold me he just rolled over and went to sleep.

_--Year 3014--_

_Ace fell to his knees next to Clark and lifted his head and placed it in his lap. "I told you to leave. Damn it, Clark. Why didn't you leave." Tears fell from Ace's eyes and landed on Clark's cheek. "Hey I'm not dead yet." Clark whispered. "Why didn't you leave?" Ace asked. "I couldn't let her kill you." Clark coughed, "Besides you're stronger then me the world needs you, not me." "But you promised me." Ace sobbed out. "I lied." Clark whispered. "No, you can't die on me. I won't let you. I need you, Clark. Fight it, Clark. Fight the poison." Ace said. "Sorry……….I love you…….." Clark's eyes shut and his chest stopped moving up and down. "No. No, you can't die. Come back to me." Ace sobbed out. Yellow orbs swirled around Clark's body when they cleared away his body was gone. "No! Come back!" Ace shouted. His eyes then flashed blue and his hair began to glow a bluish color as lightning swirled around his body and blue-feathered wings shoot out of his back. A Katana with ancient Mayan symbols on it appeared in his hands. "I'm back and it feels good. Now they all pay for what they did." Ace smiled as blue lightning struck him._

--Year 3031--

Then next morning/night I woke with Darnel's arms wrapped around me. I smiled to myself. In a matter of seconds Darnel's eyes opened, "Hey handsome." "Hey." I smiled to him. He then tightened his grip around me and whispered three little words into my ear, 'I love you.' I Haven't heard those words come out of his mouth since we've been together. I looked into his eyes, "I love you too." We lean towards each other and kiss. We only parted to breathe and because there was a knock on our door. "Come in!" Darnel shouted. Pelia entered, "oh I'm sorry. I'll come back later." "No it's okay, Pelia we're awake." Darnel said. "Okay well, I just got a message from a follow psychic and she's being held captive by Queen Bansheera." Pelia said. "Well, I sense a rescue mission." Darnel said.

Pain/Fear Company; The blackest cloud hovers above a glass building that looks to be over twenty stories high. "Damn." Darnel stated. "Okay let's split up." Aita said. "Darnel and Allen. Me and Shaka and Pelia and Nimue." After that was said we all parted. Nimue teleported herself and Pelia to the roof. Aita and Shaka went to the back of the building and Darnel and I entered through the front doors. As soon as we walked in I began to pick up thoughts and not very good ones. I can't quite make them out but I don't need to, to know that Queen Bansheera is not alone. I grabbed Darnel's hand. "What's wrong?" He asked me as he turned to me. "I have a bad feeling about this." "It's okay. I'm here I won't let anything happen to you." Darnel said. I moved closer to him, "I'm picking up some bad thoughts and it scares me. Make it stop." Darnel sat me down and wrapped his arms around me, "shh, it's okay. Block them out focus on my thoughts and only mine." "I-I-I-I-I can't!" I pass out in his arms.

**Next:**

**Dark Kingdom part 2**


End file.
